Olivia
Olivia, The Independent Mom, is one of ForeverMashtonx's OCs. her song is Who Knew by P!nk Biography Growing up, Olivia's parents were never around much. And when they were, they were too busy to pay attention to her, and having no siblings made it tough on her. Even worse, it was hard for her to make friends. She moved around a lot, and she didn't have time to make friends before being hauled off to a new school, but the one thing that really made her happy was cooking. She loved to prepare and improvise meals, even if she would usually be the only one dining on it. When Olivia was 10, her parents sent her to live with her aunt and uncle in Florida. Her Aunt was a cold woman, never seeing time for Olivia, let alone effort. And her uncle was mentally abusive, filling her head with lies about what a terrible child she was, and always put her down. Olivia became very insecure and self conscious after that, though it wasn't quite apparent she was. Olivia became shy around adults, but yet began acting out at shool, bullying the other girls. She had turned into a cold girl, not minding the feelings the hurt or the hearts she broke, as she became a bit whorey too. Once Olivia's main target, Aubree, moved away, she had no use in torturing anyone else, no one else was quite as fun. So Olivia followed Aubree to her new school just to continue making her life miserable. Once Olivia graduated, she soon after became pregnant with the twins, thus giving her aunt a real reason to disown her. Olivia was kicked out of the house, and survived only on staying in motel rooms each night, but only the cheapest she could find. Nevertheless, she took up responsibility and knew that she had to prepare for motherhood. After delivering the twins, Olivia snuck back in to her aunt's house every so often, but only when she knew for certain that her aunt would not be there. She would even steal her aunt's expensive gold jewelry on occasion just to pawn it and make a few extra bucks. That is, until she got a job at the local music shop, where she met Wolf. Wolf saw that Olivia had twins with no father figure in their lives, so he took it upon himsef to be so, seeing how stubborn and independent Olivia was to actually admit she needed a little help sometimes. Wolf even went so far as to get the kids names tattooed on him to prove her loved her and the twins. And as much as Olivia likes to reject his feelings, she does love him, even if she doesn't know it herself yet. Ten Words to Describe Her # Responsible # Independent # Cunning # Salty # Assertive # Envious # Insecure # Intelligent # Level-Headed # Charming Trivia * she's allergic to chocolate * she's secretly a huge Star Wars geek * can speak Mandarin * she was originally going to be Camrie's daughter (also named Stella) then I was like OR NAH * Her and Wolf will later have a daughter named Abrielle (Abbi) * Olivia has 2 tattoos, one of large flowers with a crow hiding behind them on her thigh, and the other with a blue mockingjay with its wings spread on her shoulder * she is taking college courses to study how to be a chef Gallery Olivia and Ezra.png|Ezra and Olivia Category:Females Category:Camrie's OC's Category:Anti-Hero Characters Category:First Generation Characters Category:Libra Category:Straight